Petals Of The Scar
by Randi-Wandi
Summary: Hermione hates the scar that she was given by Bellatrix Lestrange. It was a reminder of way too many hardships in her life. So, in a split second decision, Hermione decides to make that scar a little less ugly. ONESHOT.


**This is just a random idea that popped into my head! I hope you enjoy it! If you are intrigued by my writing style, feel free to check out my other story, called** **Oh, These Lies We Tell** **. On to the story!**

* * *

Hermione Granger stared blankly down at the scar she had gotten some time in late March. She couldn't stop the tears that had sprung to her eyes as the memory resurfaced, as sad and as painful as if it had been yesterday.

* * *

 _Bellatrix Lestrange's whispered insults and threats could barely be heard over Hermione's screaming._

 _"WHERE. DID. YOU. GET. IT?!" the deranged witch screamed, adding a cut with every word she spoke._

 _"I-I-I don't know!" I cried. It was no use. A word was beginning to form on my arm, the ink made of my blood, the parchment of my skin._

 _M-u-d..._

* * *

Hermione snapped herself out of the horrifying memory. There was no use in dwelling on the past. Harry had just finished off Voldemort (she hated to use the word 'killed'.), she found out Ron had loved her back, and the Wizarding World could go back to being as normal as it ever was. But there were some wounds that wouldn't go away. Like the eight word scar that would forever be on the inside of my forearm.

 _Mudblood_. The word that Draco Malfoy had called her for six years. The words that had caused her to break down in tears. The word that meant that she was inferior, scum, that her blood was _dirty_. Almost as if in a daze, she called Kreacher to her. He appeared with a crack.

"What does the Miss Granger require of old Kreacher?" the house-elf asked. She didn't even think about what she said next, it was almost as if the words were spoken by another person.

"Hello, Kreacher. I need a quick favor. Would you happen to have any color changing ink, and some needles?" The elf gave her a look, but didn't ask any questions.

"Why, Kreacher is sure he could find some for Miss Granger, at the Noble House of Black. Kreacher will return shortly." He bowed before Disapparating. She traced the words on her arm, thinking. What design would she do...? She was startled by the _crack_ , which announced Kreacher's return.

"Here is Miss Granger's ink and needles." He said loyally. Hermione smiled.

"Why, thank you very much, Kreacher. You may go now. I think Harry is expecting a sandwich."

"I is thinking you's is right." the elf replied, smiling slightly. She blinked, and he was gone. SHe looked down at the basket of supplies that he had given her. She pulled the huge bottle of ink out it, along with a bundle of needles. In the bottom of the basket, there was a lavender rose. She smiled, feeling as if she was about ready to cry. As she smelled it, she knew what she would do. She picked up the needles, charming them so that they would move up and down. She then connected the needles and ink, so that the needle would dip itself into the ink. She then got to work.

The first puncture of the skin hurt a little bit, but it wasn't long before she stopped feeling the pain. The ink was black as she laid it down, as it became a permanent part of her. She slowly worked designs and spirals into the shapes of petals. Petals covering the M, all the way down to the little, cruel, D. With every petal she created, Hermione felt just a little bit lighter. It almost felt as if she was she was making the word mean less, making the word seem like less of an insult. After a long while of working into the night. Hermione put down the supplies and looked at her forearm. Her forearm was covered in a tattoo of a rainbow rose, with spirals weave into the petals. the word mudblood was just visible in the middle, but it didn't bother her anymore. She drifted off to sleep, a smile slightly on her face.

* * *

 **Eight Years Later**

"So, what are we going to name her? How does Jessica sound?" Ron was asking made a face.

"Jessica Weasley... Hmm. I don't think it fits." As she pulled up her robe to check her watch, she caught sight of the rainbow colours on her arm, which she had long ago gotten used to. She smiled at the memory of Harry and Ron's reactions.

She loved that rose...Rose... They _were_ having a baby _girl_...

 **THE END**

* * *

 **So, that's that! I hoped you liked it! I got the idea from reading The Hungers Games and** **Divergent** **Trilogies for the thousandth time. (and now I am re-reading the whole HP series. I read too much.) Tris had tattoos because they all represented something, and made her feel stronger. And Katniss coved up Rue's body in flowers, as a way to ease the pain. So, I kind of just incorperated those ideas into this random story... Please review!  
~ RW**


End file.
